


Birthday Surprise

by mizz_chrissy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_chrissy/pseuds/mizz_chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth plans a surprise birthday party for his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motorcitydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/gifts).



Seth Rollins has always been a perfectionist. This is the attribute that he considers to be both a blessing and a curse. He wants everything to be perfect. As he clasps his hands over his hand, he finds himself staring at Dean who is up on the ladder.

For the simplest task such as decorating the living room of his house shouldn’t be a problem, but it is to the two toned man, when this particular task hasn’t been meeting his expectations. He is trying his hardest best to not stress himself out, but it is easier said than done.

“Dean! What are you doing?!” Seth exclaims.

Dean directs his eyes downward to meet Seth’s. “I’m hanging the balloons like you told me to?”

This should have been a straightforward answer, but from the tone of uncertainty in his voice, Dean isn’t sure where Seth is getting at.

“You’re supposed to make them float!” Seth says.

Now Dean is bewildered. “Float?” Dean wonders if Seth has gone crazy. “How the fuck am I supposed to do that?”

Seth grits his teeth. Clearly Dean didn’t get the full message before Seth left to pick up the birthday cake. Dean was on the phone (possibly talking to his date as he was grinning non-stop) when Seth told him to use the helium canister to pump the balloons. Dean’s response was, “Yeah, yeah man. I got it covered!” before he talked on the phone again. Seth had really hoped that Dean would get the job done, but Dean is obviously failing at that.

Seth grabs the tall red can from the table and holds it up in the air. “With the helium canister!”

“Oooh, so that’s what it is! I was wondering why the hell you gave me that for.”

“If you paid attention earlier, you would have.” Seth rolls his eyes. “And where the hell is Roman?! He’s supposed to be here since one- thirty. It’s almost two!”

“Hey dude, chill. He just called me a little while ago and he’s on his way over here.”

“Okay.” Seth breathes out a sigh when he hears the doorbell ringing. He opens the door to see Roman behind the door.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Roman says, grinning sheepishly. “My cousins needed a ride at the last minute. Jey brought his grill.” He nods his head over to the Uso twins unloading the grill from Roman’s black pickup.

“Okay great.” Seth grins. “I’ve already unlocked the gate to the pool, so you guys can go there and set it up.”

“Cool. We’ll do that.” Roman says and walks back out to meet the twins, who are wheeling the stainless steel grill along the cobblestone trail.

“Hey Seth!” Jimmy and Jey call simultaneously.

“Hey guys.” Seth smiles. “Thanks for coming.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Jey says.

“Wait until you guys try our burgers. It’s gonna blow your mind.” Jimmy grins.

“It’s U-So…” Jey speaks, before joining with his twin in unison to say, “Delicious!”

Seth barks a laugh. “I can’t wait.” He walks back in to see Dean still on the ladder, only this time he is talking on the phone, again. Seth frowns. “DEAN! THE BALLOONS!” 

Dean tells the person on the line to hold on and presses it against his chest. “’Was just about to call ya. Brie’s on the phone. She wants to know if Daniel should get more drinks.”

“Oh, yes, definitely.” Seth nods. “We’ll need a couple sodas and maybe two more fruit juices.”

“Ai, ai, Captain.” Dean puts the phone back into the ear. “Seth says rum, rum and more rum.”

“Dean!” The two toned man shakes his head, but he laughs anyway.

\--

It is 5:45, fifteen minutes before he has to go pick up his girlfriend at her apartment. Seth makes a final check to see if everything is in order. The buffet table is donned with blue cloth and the paper plates, cups, cutlery and napkins are placed at one end of the table. Also on the table, hot and cold h'orderves are beautifully displayed, and sitting at the centre, is the melted chocolate descending endlessly on a small stainless steel fountain that Seth bought yesterday at a good bargain.

The balloons (yes Dean finally did the job) were flowing high up the ceiling, with thin ribbons tied at each end of them. The ‘Happy Birthday Kaitlyn!’ banner is hanging up on the wall where the table is. More guests arrive by their respective pickups. From Chris Jericho’s pickup: his wife Trish Stratus, Kofi Kingston, Paige, Emma, Xavier Woods, Big E and Christian. From Daniel Bryan’s pickup: his wife Brie Bella, Natalya, Tyson Kidd and Jimmy’s wife Naomi.

Once Seth finishes surveying the room, his lips curved in a smile of satisfaction. “Okay, guys, it’s perfect. I’m off to meet Kait now. Dean, I’ll text you as soon I meet with her.”

Dean lifts his hand up in a salute. “Got it.”

Roman looks over at Dean with a smirk. “Didn’t you say you’re going to bring someone over, Dean?”

Instantly Dean’s face turns pink. “Um, yeah. They said they’ll be here soon.”

“Ooh, I look forward to seeing that someone again.” Brie winks.

“If you don’t mind I’d like to keep my skin tone, thanks. Don’t want to end up looking like a pink fuckin’ cotton candy.” Everyone is cackling with laughter.

“Okay, I’m off!” Seth leaves to go pick up the birthday girl.

\--

Kaitlyn is trying to not lose her footing once she gets out of Seth’s car. Her boyfriend has a surprise for her but he wouldn’t say what it is. Her eyes are closed and Seth has his hand by the waist to help her walk over to his house. Ever since they left the car, she has been giggling non-stop.

“Don’t let me trip,” Kaitlyn says.

Seth chuckles. “I got ya, hun. I got ya.” Once they arrive at the front door, he turns the knob and pushes the door in and continues guiding his girlfriend until they arrive at the living area. “Almost there. Almost…Okay. You can open your eyes now.”

Kaitlyn’s eyes pop open and then her mouth drops in utter shock at what she is seeing before her.

“SURPRISE!” The guests shout at the same time. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“Oh my god, you guys!” The eyes of the birthday girl begin to spill tears. I can’t believe this. Thank you, thank you!” She turns to Seth and hugs him tightly. “Thank you, Seth.”

He smiles as he returns the hug and kisses her on the temple. “You’re welcome.”

“Oh, come on, come onnnn!” Jericho exclaims, pretending to be impatient. “The rum’s calling my name!”

“Same here, Jericho.” Xavier laughs and the rest of the crew join in the laughter.

“Let’s get this startedddd!” Seth sings, punching his fist in the air and the cheers are made.

Rock music blasts from the stereo, Jimmy is grilling shrimp and veggie kebabs and while Jey is preparing the beef burgers and black bean burgers for Jimmy to grill. The guests are eating, drinking and talking among themselves.

Kaitlyn sticks her fruit kebab into the chocolate sauce from the fountain before she takes a bite of it. “I’m gonna get fat by the end of the night.”

Seth is chuckling and then a thought pops in his head. “Oh. Excuse me for a moment. I have to take care of something.” He runs into the kitchen. Just then the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it,” Roman calls.

“No, I’ll get it!” Dean jogs and disappears out the doorway.

Tyson chuckles. “Looks like Dean’s date has finally arrived”.

“Aw, so sweet.” Natalya says with a giggle.

Dean returns to the living area with his face as red as a beet. Walking behind him is his date for the evening. A dark haired man with blue eyes. He is sharply dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and denim jeans.

“Hey everyone,” Randy Orton grins and waves his hand. “Sorry I’m super late.”

“Hey Randy!” Roman exchanges fist pumps with him. “No worries. Good to see you.”

“I’m glad to be here,” Randy smiles and directs his attention to the main lady of the evening. “Happy birthday, sweetie. I got you a present.” He reveals a small gift wrapped in pink paper and a purple ribbon.

“Aww. Thank you,” Kaitlyn takes the gift appreciatively and hugs him.

“Dean’s turning into cotton candy again,” Chris comments and lifts his glass. “Want some rum, Junior? That might help get your skin tone back.”

The curly haired man shoots an icy glare at Chris, which suggests he is going to punch him in the face right there and then, which is probably what Trish has anticipated as she tugs into her husband’s arm.

“Hun, I think Jimmy needs you at the grill.” Trish says.

“But Jey’s wi—“

“Now.” Trish cuts Chris in the middle of his sentence and drags him out to the pool area.

Randy raises his brow, perplexed. “Am I missing something or…?”

“Nope.” Dean smiles innocently and pats his date in the back. “Would you like a drink?”

“That’d be lovely, thanks.”

Dean and Randy cross over to the bar area for the drinks. About ten minutes later, Seth comes out of the kitchen with a cake in mind. It is a vanilla cake adorned with white icing and pink icing roses around the edges. The tiny flames are swerve from side to side atop the candles as he carries it to the living room.

“It’s cake timeeee!” Seth announces. Jubilant cheers and claps are made as the group gathers around. Seth winks at Kaitlyn whose face is glowing with sheer happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for motorcitydreams, just 'cause she's awesome.


End file.
